fait l'un pour l'autre
by hermigranG
Summary: James Potter et Lily Evans, la formation d'un couple épique vue lors de leur bal de graduation JPLE, traduction, OS


J'ai décidé de traduire ce court OS sur James et Lily pour savoir si il y a quelques talents de traductrice en moi. Le vrai nom de la fic est **Together **et elle a été écrite par **MegastarMog**

-tu veux venir faire une promenade avec moi? Demanda nerveusement James à Lily, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle refuse. Même s'il avait cessé l'agresser avec ses demandes pour sortir avec lui, ils n'étaient toujours pas les meilleurs amis du monde, loin de là, en fait, ils s'ignoraient tout simplement. Mais là, c'étais différent, c'étais le bal de leurs dernière année d'étude et c'était aussi sa dernière chance d'avouer son amour à sa belle.

- tu m'en donne la permission Rem'? demanda Lily à Remus cachant son étonnement due au fait que James, le Casanova de Poudlard, était tout seul.

-Oui, bien sur. Répondit le dit Rem' avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui sait ce qui va se produire.

- Merci. Elle, elle était venu, en toute amitié, avec Remus qu'elle considérait comme son frère et c'était tout à fait platonique comme relation.

- On y va, princesse? Lui demanda James d'une voix étonnement douce en lui offrant son bras droit.

-On y va. Fut la réponse de la susnommé qui prit avec assurance le bras tendu.

Leur bal de graduation aurait dut être un moment merveilleux et "magique" mais, bien que Remus soit un excellent partenaire de danse, elle aurait préféré la proximité qu'elle voyait dans tout les couples qui dansaient mais que Remus était incapable de lui donné par pudeur ou par respect, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle savait pertinemment que James, lui, n'hésiterais pas à lui donné.

La robe verte émeraude qui bouffait légèrement mais pas trop le corps de Lily mettait très bien en valeur ses cheveux roux brillants et les deux magnifiques billes vertes qu'était ses yeux. James, lui, était tout simplement adorable avec sa longue robe d'un beau bleu royal, ses cheveux bruns continuellement en pétard qui lui donnait un charme sans équivoque et ses yeux marrons qui brillaient de plaisir derrière ses lunettes ronde. Ils avaient finalement décidé de descendre dans le jardin aménagé spécialement pour l'occasion.

Ils s'étaient engagés dans une merveilleuse conversation, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Il ne s'était pas attardé sur des sujets qui aurait pu l'énerver tel que le Quidditch et elle n'avait pas abordé des sujets qui aurait à coup sur ennuyé son interlocuteur tels que les livre ou les études ils avaient ainsi vécut la plus harmonieuse conversation que les deux parties n'ai connu ensemble. À un tel point que Lily pensa qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais après tout.

-Merci. Dit le brun en riant.

-J'ai pensé tout haut? Demanda la rousse. Elle rougit furieusement lorsqu'elle vit le signe d'assentiment de l'autre. Je suis désolé

-Ne le soit pas, j'accepte toujours les compliments.

-Je sais. Répondit-elle d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

-attend-moi un instant s'il te plait. Il s'en alla quelques mètre plus loin, là ou elle ne pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait sans même attendre la réponse et revint 5 minutes plus tard avec une magnifique rose blanche dans les mains. Lily l'entendit murmuré un sort pour qu'elle ne fane jamais et ensuite il lui tendit avec un petit sourire gêner.

-Oh, merci James. Dit-elle en acceptant la rose et la sentit doucement.

-Lily, commença James, quand je t'ai demandé pour faire une promenade avec moi, c'était pour une raison bien précise, pas que parler avec toi ne sois pas intéressant, pour tout te dire, j'ai adoré mais je voulais te dire que… que… oh et puis merde!

Il se pencha doucement et l'embrassa, c'était le meilleur moment de sa vie! Lui, James Potter embrassais Lily Evans! Sa joie était sans égale mais il lui fut démontré qu'elle pouvait atteindre des sommets encore plus vertigineux lorsque Lily répondit au baiser. Ils étaient tout deux en train de perdre contrôle du baiser.

-James, attend. Lui demanda sa douce en le repoussant d'un geste doux.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily? Demanda James d'un ton légèrement frustré de s'être fait repoussé.

-fait-tu ça juste parce que tu veux un baiser ou tu m'apprécies?

-Non, Lily, je ne t'apprécie pas, répondit James après un instant d'hésitation. Je t'aime, je sais que tu crois que je ne fais ça que pour jouer,que je jette toutes les filles sans aucune raison. Et bien ce n'est pas vrai, je sortais avec ces filles juste parce que je savais que je ne pouvais pas être avec toi. Et la raison pour laquelle je l'ai est toutes quitté c'est qu'aucune d'elles n'avait ni tes qualité ni ta force. Aucune ne le pourra jamais! Alors, je me suis demandé; pourquoi ne puis-je être heureux avec toutes ces magnifiques filles, mais, je le suis dès que tu es dans la même pièce que moi! Même lorsque ce n'est que pour me hurler dessus, je suis heureux que tu m'accordes un minimum d'importance! Il se mit debout sur le banc et lâcha d'une voix inutilement forte : « JE VOUS AIME, LILY EVANS! »

-Oh James, je n'avais aucune idée, je crois... je crois que je t'aime aussi. Ajouta-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Ce moment était définitivement le meilleur moment de sa vie, s'il avait cru il y a quelques instant que le baisé était merveilleux, ce n'était rien comparé a l'annonce qu'il venait d'avoir.

Ils s'assirent un moment juste pour parler et apprécier la présence de l'autre, ils durent retourner dans la grande salle pour l'annonce du roi et de la reine de la soirée qui avait été voté pendant toutes la duré de la soirée.

Ils arrivèrent heureusement juste à temps pour l'annonce. Le directeur se leva et déclara avec une voix joyeuse et la sempiternelle étincelle dans ces yeux :

-Le roi et la reine de Poudlard pour cette année sont Lily Evans et James Potter! Venez ici chercher vos couronnes.

Lily hérita d'une tiare de diamant qui s'accrocha parfaitement à ses cheveux grâce au fait qu'ils étaient coiffés en un chignon très haut qui laissait retomber quelques mèches dans son visage d'ange. James, lui, était absolument parfait avec sa couronne en or.

C'était parfait, ils dansait ensemble entre les autres couples, ceux que Lily trouvait si intéressant tout à l'heure et qui, maintenant, ne leur arrivaient même pas a la cheville à elle et à James côté ''proximité''. Elle en fit la remarque à James en chuchotant doucement de peur de briser un si beau moment.

-C'est juste que nous on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Fut sa seule réponse.

The end

Voilà, j'attends vos review qui vont me dire si vous avez aimé ou non et pourquoi. Si c'est possible, j'aimerais que vous me donniez une note sur 10 en prenant compte du fait que j'ai 13 ans et que c'est ma première fic s'il vous plait mais je ne suis pas faites en chocolat et j'accepte aussi les commentaires négatif. Merci d'avance.


End file.
